Blades of Athena
"Powerful Magical blades given to you by the Goddess Athena." '' - Gaia The '''Blades of Athena' are Kratos's main weapons in God of War II and God of War: Ghost of Sparta. Also known as "Athena's Blades", these weapons are seemingly identical to the Blades of Chaos when Kratos first receives them. At the very end of God of War they have the same abilities as the Blades of Chaos, though in both God of War: Ghost of Sparta and God of War II their in-game attacks are changed. Given to Kratos by Athena after he destroyed the former God of War, Ares, these are Kratos' main weapons after he becomes a God. While Kratos is a god, Athena's Blades give off a yellow aura and are gold in colour with Blue-colored Glyphs due to the godly magic emanating from them. After Kratos drains the remainder of his godly powers into the Blade of Olympus, they revert to their basic form with a steel color and a faint yellow aura. They are then leveled up much like the Blades of Chaos and gradually regain their gold color. At level 5, they emit a red flaming glow and the glyphs become red in colour. One can obtain this gold aura and blue skin again when they use the God of War Armor (Costume) or the General Kratos (Costume). Kratos still has these weapons at the beginning of God of War III. When available to him, they maintain the same combos from God of War II. However, when Kratos falls into the River Styx, the blades are destroyed by the souls that attack Kratos and drain him of his power. Afterwards, the spirit of Athena takes the ruined blades and transforms them into the Blades of Exile. During Bonus playthrough, if Aphrodite's Garter is activated, the Blades of Athena are kept for use throughout God of War III. Also, as every weapon has its own magic ability in God of War III, the Blades of Athena have one as well. Their magic ability is called Divine Reckoning. Kratos takes the Blade of Olympus and stabs it into the ground, creating an enormous typhoon to form around him, similar in appearance to Zeus' use of it to end the Great War. In the PSP game Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, Kratos uses the Blades of Athena, although they are known as the Blades of Chaos there. The Blades of Athena also reappear as the main weapon of Kratos in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, maintaining the godly design from God of War II. However, it shares the same moveset from the Blades of Exile from God of War III. The recent trailer of Mortal Kombat reveals Kratos as a playable character, using the Blades of Athena. Orb Costs (God of War: Ghost of Sparta) *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 2,950 Orbs *'Level 3' - 8,550 Orbs *'Level 4' - 17,500 Orbs Orb Costs (God of War II) *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 2,750 Orbs *'Level 3' - 5,250 Orbs *'Level 4' - 9,500 Orbs *'Level 5' - 13,500 Orbs Orb Costs (God of War: Betrayal) *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 1,000 Orbs *'Level 3' - 2,000 Orbs *'Level 4' - 3,000 Orbs *'Level 5' - 4,000 Orbs Attacks (God of War: Ghost of Sparta) Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X'' *'''Olympic Ascension - Hold triangle to launch enemies and jump into the air. '''''Hold triangle *'Olympic Slash' - Hold square to perform an explosive strike that drives your enemies back. Hold square *'Orion's Harpoon' - Press circle while enemy is airborne to slam them back to the ground. O *'Athena's Reverse' - Tap L just before an enemy attack connects to parry. L'' *'''Plume of Prometheus - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. '''''Square, square, triangle *'Hyperion Charge' - Initiate a running charge and grab enemies by colliding with them. L + O *'Hyperion Charge (Air)' - When airborne, throw yourself toward enemies and grab them on contact. L + O Level 2 *'Increased Damage' *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - While airborne, rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L + square *'Athena's Revenge (Parry) '- After a successful parry, press square or triangle to do a powerful counterattack. Square or triangle Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Spirit of Hercules' - A powerful but slow combo with an explosive finish that launches enemies into the air. Triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - A powerful but slow combo that sends enemies flying back. Triangle, triangle, square *'Hyperion Rush (Running)' - During a Hyperion Charge, press square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. Square *'Hyperion Rise (Running)' - During a Hyperion Charge, press triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. - Triangle *'Hyperion Rush (Evading)' - While evading, hold square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. Square *'Hyperion Rise (Evading)' - While evading, hold triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. Triangle Level 4 *'Increased Damage' *'Tartarus Retribution' - A focused attack that hits rapidly ending in an explosive finish, launching enemies. L + triangle *'Tartarus Retribution (Air)' - While airborne, rain down multiple attacks, with an explosive finish, launching enemies. L + triangle Attacks (God of War II and III) Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X'' *'''Olympic Ascension - Hold triangle to launch enemies and jump into the air. '''''Hold triangle *'Orion's Harpoon' - Press circle while enemy is airborne to slam them back to the ground. O'' *'''Athena's Reverse - Tap L1 just before an enemy's attack connects to parry. ' L1 *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. Square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Increased Damage' *'Rampage of the Furies' - Focus your rage on one enemy with this multiple hit attack. L1 + O *'Rampage of the Furies (Air)' - Quickly swing your blades in this multiple hit aerial attack. L1 + O Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L1 + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - While airborne, rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L1 + square *'Spirit of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish that launches enemies into the air. Triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo that sends enemies flying back. Triangle, triangle, square Level 4 *'Increased Damage' *'Hyperion Charge (Run)' - Hold square to slash your blades in an arc, continue to hold square to initiate a running charge. Hold square *'Hyperion Rush (Running)' - During a Hyperion Charge press square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. Square *'Hyperion Rise (Running)' - During a Hyperion Charge press triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. Triangle *'Athena's Wrath (Evading)' - While Evading (R3), press triangle to create a explosive wave along the ground, launching enemies in front of you into the air. R3, triangle *''Prometheus' Torment unlocked, (on God of War II)'' see Rage of the Titans. Level 5 *'Increased Damage' *'Tartarus Rage' - Swing your blades down onto multiple enemies, launching them into the air. L1 + triangle *'Tartarus Rage (Air)' - While airborne, rain down multiple attacks and land with an explosive finish, launching enemies into the air. L1 + triangle *''Prometheus' Inferno 'unlocked, (on God of War II) ''see Rage of the Titans.' Attacks (God of War: Betrayal) Level 1 *Simple Attack Level 2 *Bigger Hit Combo. OK *Damage Increase Lev.2 Level 3 *Bigger Hit Combo. OK *Damage Increase Lev.3 Level 4 *Bigger Hit Combo. OK *Damage Increase Lev.4 Level 5 *Bigger Hit Combo. OK *Damage Increase Lev.5 Gallery DivineReckoning.JPG|The Divine Reckoning, Athena's Blades' magic. Kratos Blades of Athena (God of War III).png God-of-war-3.jpg|Kratos with Athena's Blades Kratos+with+Blades+of+Athena.jpg|armed and dangerous Trivia *When Kratos is the God of War, the Blades are golden and have a blue glyph. After Kratos loses his godly powers, and levels up the Blades to Level 5, they become a worn and tarnished gold, and the glyphs are now red. *They were given to Kratos following the Ares boss fight in God of War. *In God of War, when Kratos receives the Blades of Athena (known as Athena's Blades in-game), they are identical to the Blades of Chaos, save for the colour of the blades and its aura. *At the end of God of War, the blades are golden with green glyphs. Early screenshots in God of War II show that they were going to retain this exact design. *In the God of War III demo, the Blades are used and are fully upgraded. When you attack, they have a fiery yellow skin (similar to the Blades at level 1) and a new design where the blade is more spiky. *By finding Aphrodite's Garter, you can continue to use the Blades of Athena throughout God of War III. The change is mostly cosmetic, but Kratos cannot use the grapple move and instead of Army of Sparta, uses Divine Reckoning as his magic. *They are the most well balanced weapon in God of War II. *If you look carefully at the last battle against Zeus, in the sequence after you travel back in the time, you can see that Athena's Blades have their original blue skin instead of the standard red skin. This could hint that the red skin they had in game after reaching level five was introduced later in development, and so this sequence was made before this change was made. *In the cutscene where Kratos releases the Phoenix in God of War II, he has the Blades of Chaos, instead of the Blades of Athena. *The Blades of Athena are usable in every game so far, except for God of War: Chains of Olympus, although the Blades of Chaos share their moveset. *In God of War III, their specific magic is Divine Reckoning. *The Blades of Athena are used in the God of War III demo but use the moves for the Blades of Exile. *In God of War III, in the Challenge of Exile's challenge "Fear Itself", Fear Kratos appears to use the Blades of Athena as his weapons (with Kratos himself armed with the Blades of Exile). *God of War: Ghost of Sparta is the only game to have Level 4 as the maximum level for the Blades of Athena. Every other game has them upgradeable to Level 5. Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Betrayal Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War (Comics)